


Fuck You

by SargentCorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: It... This... Started from a tumblr post, and you shouldn't take this fic seriously. Just don't. And I'm so sorry you had to feast your eyes on this.





	Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeNeedARuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeNeedARuse/gifts).

Lounging back on the couch, Dutch gazed steadily at the man before him. He couldn’t say he had met an Italian strong man before, especially one wearing a robe. But here he was. 

Crossing his right leg over his left, he leaned back into the couch watching Bronte take in his movements. There was an expression on the other man’s he had seen several times on Arthur’s face when he longed for Dutch. Bronte wanted Dutch in his bed, and Dutch would be lying if he didn’t find the man slightly charming. Different from the career criminals he normally met.

He adjusted himself with a roll of his hips, watching Bronte’s eyes focus on the movement. And the temperature in the room felt more heated than before. “So, Signor Bronte,” Dutch purred, “what is it you do?” Bronte bobbed his head side to side with a half smile.

“Oh you know, theft, murder, the usual for men like us,” He purred back acting as if they were one in the same. Anger filled Dutch’s chest at the comparison.

“Oh? You think we’re the same?” Dutch asked keeping his temper in check.

“Well, we both steal, cheat, and murder. Or at least have people to do it for us, no?” Bronte leaned forward licking his lips while balanty staring at Dutch’s. He could feel disgust rising in his chest. And he wanted to remove that smirk from the man’s stupid face.

“Oh?” He adjusted his hips again, and Bronte leaned forward again with his men shuffling out.

“Yes.” Standing up, Bronte stood in front of him. “And we’re alike in other ways. I saw you gazing wantonly at the blonde man. It was small, but it was there. Surely he can’t please you all the time.” Dutch says nothing as he watches Bronte straddle his hips. “I could show you a good time,” Bronte purred again daring nip at Dutch’s earlobe as if he was worthy too.

With a low growl in his chest, Dutch slammed Bronte onto the couch. His hand gripping the man’s neck. “I don’t think you could do half the things that man can do for me. You’re nothing more than a worm under my boot,” He hissed with a roll of his hips against Bronte’s, a soft groan slipping from.

“Oh? And how does he please you?” Bronte rolled his hips back, and Dutch can’t help the groan from his own chest. He’d need to fuck Arthur’s ass into the bed once they had gotten back to Shady Belle with Jack. Hear his Arthur’s dolphin-like sounds as he came.

“He just does. Unlike you.” He wasn’t willing to give up what Arthur did. Not to this bastard. Bronte pushed back only for Dutch to strongarm him back into the couch. Their hard lengths met the other’s when Dutch pushed Bronte back, and both men couldn’t stop the groans escape their bodies. “I hate you,” Dutch spat grinding against Bronte, letting his need take over. “You’re a shameful bastard.”

“Look who's talking,” Bronte groaned back increasing his friction against Dutch. “You’re cheating on the man you desire by rutting against me like a bitch in heat.”

“Shut up,” Dutch growled feeling his orgasm grow closer. He would have to wash after this. “Just shut up!” He honked sounding like a clown, and his orgasm hitting him like a freight train. Bronte’s mouth dropped and his erection withered away.

“You…” Dutch increased his grip on the man’s neck.

“Shut up, and give me the boy.”

Arthur and John would return sometime later to find Dutch and Jack sitting on the front porch. He could feel Arthur’s eyes on his. They would talk later, for now, he wanted to get out of here. Away from Bronte.


End file.
